Love So Deep
by Ghostwriter
Summary: They loved each other. She helped him fake his own death. Now Dean has to return to the place he left his ex girlfriend in order to save her life...again.
1. Prologue: Ending A Life

LOVE SO DEEP

DISCLAIMER

Okay, this is one of two long requested stories where Dean has a secret instead of Sam. Both Smallville and Supernatural belong to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own the plot. First chap takes place during Smallville's "Commencement" although I rush through the deaths scenes and I changed Lana's dialogue for the phone call and the second chap will be the end of Supernatural's "Devil's Trap" with a twist. This story takes place in the current season after Clark and Lana break up, except that Jonathan never died and Lana and Lex never kissed. I only own the plot and the creature that will be showing up later. Hope you enjoy.

PROLOGUE: ENDING A LIFE

SMALLVILLE, KANSAS 2005

The man tapped his foot impatiently. Where were they? They had said they'd meet him. Why were they late? Just then, he heard a twig snap.

"Jason?" he heard a girl whisper. He felt his features curve into a grin. Lana Lang. The love of his life. His smile fell as he thought about what he was going to ask her. Would she do it? Would she believe him?

"Jason?" he heard another voice ask. The ex-football coach put a finger to his lips, indicating to Jonathan Kent that he should be quiet.

"Were you guys followed?" he questioned.

"We were careful," Jonathan assured.

"Jason, what's going on? Why are you sneaking around like this?" Lana wondered.

"I need you two to do me a favor even though you're most likely gonna hate it," he told them.

"What favor is that, Jason?" Jonathan asked.

"I need you guys to help me fake my own death," came the response.

"What?" Lana gasped.

"I also need to get rid of Genevieve Teague," he continued.

"Jason, I realize you've had problems with your mother, but I don't think matricide's the answer," Jonathan stated.

"Are you kidding me? That demon ain't my mother! I just had to play along until I knew its game," he snapped.

"Jason, what are you talking about?" Lana questioned.

"My name---my **real** name---is Dean Winchester. My Dad and I were on a hunting trip in Paris when we ran into who you both know as Genevieve Teague. The day we met, I noticed it goin' for you, so I clipped ya. Of course, I didn't expect you to kick me off my vespa," Dean said with a small chuckle.

"Wait. What do you mean she was **going** for me?" Lana asked.

"This demon is obsessed with staying young and beautiful. It does that by feeding off certain types of young girls. You fit the bill," Dean explained.

"What?" Lana gasped. _Is he serious?_ she wondered to herself.

"Man, I wish Sammy was here. He's the one who's good with the sensitivity stuff," Dean groaned.

"Okay, say we believe that this---demon or whatever---is really after Lana. How do we even stop it?" Jonathan wondered.

"I've found some ancient artifacts with these weird symbols. Most of them had to do with Isobel Thoreaux, but one of them was different and I called up a friend and had him translate," Dean explained.

"What artificats---you mean, like the symbols we've found in the cave?" Lana queried. Jonathan looked at them in alarm. They had found Kryptonian artifacts?

"No. These were different," Dean answered. "Anyway, I discovered that one of these artificats can kill it **if** you stab it right in the heart," he continued.

"Okay. That sounds simple enough," Lana said. _Wait a minute. I can't believe I'm agreeing to this!_ she thought to herself. But then again, Genevieve Teague freaked her out.

"So how are you supposed to die?" Jonathan wondered.

"I'll come over to your place with a shotgun. I'll pretend to go postal and attack you guys. You'll get it away from me and shoot me in the heart," Dean told him.

"But---" Jonathan began to protest.

"Ah, don't worry. The gun'll be full of rock-salt. Won't kill me. It'll just hurt like heck," Dean interrupted assuringly.

"If you say so," Jonathan said doubtfully.

"Relax. It'll be fine," Dean said. Then, turning to Lana, "As soon as Genevieve Teague's dead, call me. I may not be able to pick up, but I'll call back and let you know I'm okay. **But**...you can't answer. It's imperative that people think I'm dead."

"Wha---wha---" Lana's jaw dropped and she trailed off in shock."Look, Lana. This kills me too. But it's the only way to make sure nobody else gets hurt. The only way to make sure you're safe," Dean said. He took her hands. "Please...do this? For me?" he requested. She nodded.

"Okay," she agreed. A few days later, Lana stuck a pointed stone through Genevieve's heart. There was a blinding flash and Lana gasped as she felt the tattoo that had mysteriously appear, fade away. Minutes later, Lex found her, and she pretended to be frantic with worry, confusion, and fear. Lex quickly took her out of the apartment. Meanwhile, Jason was at the Kent farm, waving around his shotgun. Martha screamed and Jonathan grabbed the gun and fired. Jason fell to the ground. Meanwhile, Lana quickly dialed a number.

"Jason, I did it. The thing's dead. You don't have to worry about it," Lana said.

"I don't think you quite understood me when I told not to contact anybody," Lex said, taking the cellphone.

"Lex, I---" Lana began.

"I understand and appreciate you wanting to let your friends know you're all right, but it's imperative that you make no contact with anybody," Lex stated.

"Just give me the phone," Lana said, snatching it away. Lex gave up. Lana turned around and put her phone on silent. Then, she joined Lex up in front of the plane. Presently, she felt a buzzing. She smiled in relief. Dean was safe. He was alive. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Though most of the stones are of Kryptonian origin, I'm making believe that Dean had found a different set that had nothing to do with Clark's origins.


	2. Chapter One: Vision Of Danger

DISCLAIMER

Both shows belong to the WB, which will soon be the CW. Now takes place during Supernatural's "Devil Trap" and the current season of Smallville, but Jonathan never died and Lana and Lex never kissed. I only own the plot and the creature that will be showing up later. And I'm only putting the chapter title here because the first chap's the prologue.

CHAPTER ONE: VISION OF DANGER

SALVATION, IOWA

John Winchester sighed painfully as Credence Clear Water's _Bad Moon Rising_ played in the background.

"Look, just hold on, all right? The hospital is only ten minutes away," twenty-two-year old Sam Winchester said.

"I'm surprised at you, Sammy. Why didn't you kill it? I thought we saw eye-to-eye on this," John stated. "Killing this demon comes first---before me---before everything," he continued. "No, Sir, not before everything," Sam disagreed. He looked in the rearview mirror to check on his older brother, twenty-six-year old Dean Winchester, who silently assured his younger brother that he was okay.

"Look, we've still got the colt. We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over, all right? We already found the demon---" Sam trailed off and moaned as a familiar pain came upon him.

"Sammy, you okay?" John asked, instantly becoming concerned. Dean straighted up as Sam groaned again.

"Sammy?" John queried.

"Aaah! Yeah. My head," Sam moaned.

"Vision. He's having a vision," Dean said. _An exotic-looking girl with long, dark hair roughly fell to the ground. A creature---Sam couldn't quite make out what it was---lunged on top of her. Her mouth opened in a silent scream. The thing put its hands around her throat. The girl struggled, but fire came from the thing's hands covered her. Then, she was gone. The thing had disintegrated her._

"Sammy? Sammy!" Gasping, Sam came out of the vision. To his surprise, they were on the side of the road.

"Wha---wha---" he asked.

"Dad took the wheel and pulled us over when you started goin' Anthony Michael Hall on us," Dean replied.

"Well, I'm okay now. Let's just get you guys to the hospital and I'll tell you what my vision was after you're checked out," Sam said. Without waiting for his father to reply, he put the Impala back in gear and continued in the direction of the hospital. Once there, John and Sam guided Dean into the waiting room.

"My son. You have to help my son," John said. The nurse gasped and then barked out instructions. Several minutes later, Dean and John were in twin hospital beds. John's wound was of medium concern and they were able to get the bullet out fairly quickly. While the doctors and nurses busily strapping i.v.'s into Dean, John handed the bullet to Sam, who snuck it into his duffel bag.

"Where's that bullet?" a nurse asked presently. Sam froze.

"Hey, come on. You don't need to worry about that," John told her.

"Sir, we have an obligation to---" the nurse started to say.

"It was just a hunting accident," John interrupted. "We were at my cabin, hunting a bird that was on my property when Sammy tripped and fell, causing the gun to go off, that's all," he continued.

"Oh. You **are** incorrigible, aren't you?" the nurse sighed. John just flashed her the famous Winchester grin. She sighed and gave up. One-by-one, the doctors and nurses left.

"I want that bullet before the night's over," a doctor stated, stopping at the doorway.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't get your panties in a bunch," Dean said dismissively. The doctor shook his head and left. Sam, meanwhile, had found a piece of paper and was busily drawing what he had seen in his vision.

"Hey, Sammy. Whatcha drawin'?" Dean queried.

"My vision," Sam answered.

"Did it have anything to do with the demon?" John asked.

"No, Sir. It was just totally random," Sam replied.

"Totally random? You mean like Jim Miller?" Dean asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Could we not get into that?" Sam snapped.

"Boys," John warned.

"Sorry, Sir," they chorused together.

"Sammy, show me what you saw," John ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Sam responded. He handed over the pictures and John and Dean studied them.

"I've never seen anything like this freak. Have you, Dad?" Dean queried. The older man shook his head. He was as lost as his son. Dean took one of the photos. His body went rigid and he sat up straight.

"Dean? What is it?" Sam wondered. Dean didn't answer, but just stared at the picture. He couldn't breathe. Sammy was wrong. It wasn't her. It **couldn**'**t** be her. But it was.

"Dean. Report," John commanded. The older boy's Adam's apple wobbled and he let out a shaky breath.

"Lana," he whispered.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Dean's Anthony Michael Hall line was referencing his series _The Dead Zone_, which belongs to USA. Hall's character John Smith was psychic, though his powers are a bit different from Sam's. And watching "Devil's Trap", I'm pretty certain the i.v.'s are self-explanatory. I'm aware that the nurses and doctors gave up on getting the bullet back **way** too easily, but hey. It's **my** story. I'll do what I want.


	3. Chapter Two: Sneaking Out

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Midnight893: I think you're a new reviewer. Yay! Thanks. Yeah, I called it a "Jana", although for **this** particular story, I guess it's a "Deana", though my Smallville series is definitely Jana all the way. Thanks. I will.

Forever With Dusk: Thanks.

Windyfontaine: Yes, it is. Thanks. Yeah, he died. I don't blame you. I'm in total deniel over that myself. I'll try to oblige. Thanks. You too.

Mpreston: New reviewer. Cool. Welcome. Thanks. Glad you like the twist and the reference.

X5vale: Another new reviewer. Awesome. Glad you like, even though it's not usually your cup of tea. Curious is good. Here's an update. Hope it's soon enough.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Glad you like it so far. Read and see. I'll consider it. Hope this update is soon enough.

Wild Wolf Free17: Actually, I didn't. Sam handed them pictures of what he he had seen in the vision and one of the pictures had the creature on it. Sorry I confused you.

DISCLAIMER

Upped the rating because this chap has a brief argument between Sam and Dean about whether or not Dean and Lana ever did it. Most of the story will be K, but there **may** be other 'T' chaps, I'm not sure at this point. Supernatural and Smallville belong to the WB, which will soon be the CW. Takes place after "Dead Man's Blood"and in the current season of Smallville, but Jonathan's not dead, Lana and Clark have broken up, and Lana and Lex never kissed. Oh, and I accidentally put "Jason" when I meant "Dean" in the previous chaps. Sorry. And I wasn't quite sure how to describe what the demon did to Dean, but I did my best. Yes, Iowa and Nebraska (at least I **think** that's where that particular Lincoln is) are like a day's drive away, but it **is** John Winchester.

Suddenly, Dean had no legs. He dropped onto the bed.

"I can't believe it. Not her. Why would this thing come after her?" the older boy asked.

"Who's Lana?" Sam asked.

"Girl I met in Paris," Dean answered.

"Paris?" Sam repeated. When had Dean been in Paris?

"It was a hunting trip. Dad and I had tracked a demon there that kept itself young and beautiful by taking the life source of young girls. I noticed it goin' for a certain girl, and to save her life, I clipped her with a vespa. She then, kicked me off the bike 'cuz she thought I was gonna steal her purse. I landed on my shoulder wrong, and she spent the next five hours in the emergency room with me, and we just clicked," Dean explained.

"Huh," Sam said. _I wonder how far they went_, he thought. His brother caught the expression and threw him a dirty look.

"Look, gutter-brain, it wasn't like that. What we had was real," he defended.

"You're tellin' me that you never tried to---" Sam began to ask.

"No! Of course not! It was---**different** with her," Dean interrupted. Then, "Dad, we gotta go **now**. We can't just leave her in danger."

"No. You boys are hurt," John disagreed.

"We're okay," Dean responded. "Dad, I can't just let her get killed," he continued.

"You really love her...don't you?" John realized.

"I love Lana the way you loved Mom," Dean answered. Sam stared in surprise. _Man, I've never heard him speak that way about **anybody**. Not even Cassie_, he thought to himself. Dean looked at his father pleadingly.

"Please, Dad? Please? Can we go to Smallville?" he implored. John blew out a breath and looked at the floor. He didn't know what to do. On the one hand, he wanted so much to get his boys out of the hospital and go check out Sammy's vision. But on the other hand, it was important that they healed properly...especially after what that demon had made him do to Dean. He blanched at the memory, recalling the sick pleasure the demon had taken in telekenetically hurting Dean by causing deep scratches that had bled. _Dean screamed as searing pain coursed through his body. He looked down at his chest to see blood-filled scratches._

_"DAD! DON'T YOU LET IT KILL ME!" he shouted. The demon smirked inwardly as he continued his torment. Blood filled Dean's mouth._

_"Daddy, please," he begged softly. His head fell forward and blood fell from his mouth._

"Dad?" Dean's voice broke John from his reverie.

"Are you okay?" Sam added. John nearly broke down at the concern in his youngest's voice.

"I'm fine, boys," the man assured his sons.

"So, are we goin' or not?" Dean prodded.

"Dad, I'm with Dean on this. I mean, I would **love** to stay here until he was completely healed, but if we don't leave now, this girl could die," Sam stated. John looked at his boys and took note of their determined faces. A part of him was surprised that Sammy was agreeing with his brother, but another side of him was pleased that the younger boy was finally throwing himself into their job. The man nodded.

"Okay. We'll wait 'till tonight. We'll be able to sneak out and I can get my truck back," he told them.

"Yeah, where'd you leave it, anyway?" Sam wondered.

"Lincoln. Tires were kaput," John responded.

"Hmm," Sam and Dean said together. That night, Sam carefully helped Dean out of the bed and they walked to the hall, carrying their duffels.

"Where's Dad?" Dean wondered.

"He went to get his truck," Sam replied.

"Oh," Dean answered. They took another step, and Dean stumbled. Sam quickly caught him.

"Are you sure about this? Dad and I can take care of this by ourselves," he stated.

"And pass up a chance to see Lana again? No way," came the retort. Hearing footsteps, the brothers quickened their pace, and then hid behind a wall.

"Good evening, doctor," they heard a nurse greet.

"Evening, Gary," the doctor acknowledged.

"Gary? A **male** nurse?" Dean hissed.

"Dude, sexist much? Guys can be nurses and girls can be doctors," Sam reminded him.

"Yeah. Just ignore me. I'm being sleep-deprived," Dean said.

"Yeah. Sorry about that," Sam apologized. The nurse and doctor disappeared from view and the Winchesters continued on their way. Outside the hospital, Dean's Impala was ready to go.

"Man, I missed you, baby," Dean murmured. "I just hope you'll forgive me for bleedin' on ya." Sam shook his head and let out a scoff.

"It's just a car, Dean," he reminded his brother.

"Dude! How can you say that?" the older man queried. Their pending argument was cut off as a truck's engine was heard. The brothers instantly straightened their stances.

"Good to see you boys still stand at attention," their father joked, coming out of the car.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Sam wondered. Lincoln, Nebraska was a day's drive away from Salvation, Iowa.

"Broke some laws, of course," John replied nonchalantly. Sam just shook his head. Dean began to walk towards the truck.

"And where do you think **you**'**re** going?" John demanded.

"Truck. I ain't gettin' any more blood on the Impala," Dean answered.

"No. Your ribs are too sore for the climb. Get into your car," John ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Dean sighed reluctantly. He went do as he was told.

"Sammy," John called.

"Sir?" Sam questioned, turning around. His father threw him a bottle. The boy looked at him in confusion.

"Pain killers. Just in case," came the explanation. Sam nodded and then went to the Impala, where Dean was sitting behind the wheel.

"Move. You're in no shape to drive," Sam ordered. Dean made a face, but again did as he was told. Sam started the engine and followed their father out of Salvation.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I had fun with this chap. Especially since "Carry On My Wayward Son" by Kansas came on while I was writing it.


	4. Chapter Three: Attack And Rescue

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith: Yikes. What a mouthful. New reviewer. Cool. Glad you liked it. Here's more.

X5vale: Glad you like it. Yeah, I know what you mean. But, uh, actually, I'm kinda with Dean about the Impala. What can I say? I've got an eye for a great classic.

Jayme: Thanks. Glad you think so.

Charmedsupernaturalfan (ch 2, 3): Glad you think so. Thanks.

Windyfontaine: You're tellin' me. Good. Sure he can. He'll just have some explainin' to do. Thanks. Here's the next one.

Midnight893 (ch 2, 3): Thanks. Save your tears. Glad you think so. Thanks. Here you go.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Yep. Uh...haven't decided yet. Well, I'm still living with my parents and my mom's not too keen on the show, even though she's letting me watch it. So, if I'm still living at home at the time, no. If I get my own place by that time, yes. Here's the update. Hope it's soon enough.

Mimfoxlove: Thanks. Glad you like it. I think so too. Yes, but not right away. Um...maybe, maybe not. Haven't decided yet.

Immortalwizardpirateelf-fan: Thanks. I'm glad. Give me time. I've got so many different ideas for so many different stories, I don't know where to start.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural and Smallville both belong to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own the plot. Jonathan's alive, and Lex and Lana have never kissed.

Sam frowned in thought. He didn't understand the premonition he had gotten. Granted, he **never** understood his premonitions, but this was the first time one of his family members had had a personal stake on the hunt, well, excluding their joint venture to find the thing that had killed their mother and Sam's girlfriend. And wasn't sure how he felt about it. He blew out a breath and spared a glance at his brother. They had been driving for hours and the older man hadn't said one word.

"What?" Dean snapped. He had taken the pills Dad had given Sammy, and medication had always made him a little edgy. Plus, he was worried about Lana. She had meant everything to him. He had felt so alive when they were together. Dean shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

"So, who exactly is Lana?" Sam wondered, ignoring the tone. He knew it was just a side effect from the pills.

"I told you: the girl I met in Paris," Dean answered. _Man, why can't Sammy just drop it?_ he wondered. If he didn't talk about Lana, he wouldn't think about how much he had missed her.

"Who you saved from a demon?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Dean nodded.

"You said you loved her like Dad loved Mom. Did you mean that?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, Sammy. I did," Dean nodded. And it was true. He had often looked at Lana the same way he had seen Dad look at Mom all those years ago. Sam gave a curt nod of his head. That was all he needed. If Dean was serious about this, he would make sure that he, his brother, and father would get there in record time. Sam gunned the engine and he saw their father do the same. Good. That meant the man understood what Sam was trying to do. John frowned thoughtfully. Dean had loved the girl the way he had loved Mary? _Wow. I didn't think it had been that serious_, John thought. He had heard Dean talk about the girl, of course, but he hadn't thought it had progressed so much. Meanwhile, in Smallville, Kansas, Lana Lang was wiping down a table in the Talon. Her thoughts drifted to her breakup with Clark. _How come every relation I have with a guy ends up in heartache? First Whitney, then Ja---Dean, and and now Clark. Am I cursed?_ she wondered. Just then, the door opened. Lana looked up to see Lex Luthor.

"Lex! Hi!" she greeted.

"Hey, Lana," he acknowledged. _Wow. She's beautiful_, he thought to himself. "Just cleaning up?" he questioned, trying to shake away the thought.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Listen, Lana. About what happened with Clark, I just wanna say---" Lex was interrupted by a crash and a roar. The two turned around to see a creature with a black body and glowing red eyes.

"What? What is **that**?" Lana gasped.

"Lana, get out of here," Lex said, putting her behind him. The creature snarled and advanced. Lex straightened his stance and stood so that Lana was hidden from view. The thing snarled again and pushed Lex out of the way. The creature lunged on top of her. Lana's mouth opened up and she tried to scream, but no sound came out. _Wha---what does this thing want?_ she wondered.

"Lana!" Lex exclaimed. The creature put its hands around Lana's throat. Lana struggled, but fire came from the creature's hands and covered her. Lana moaned as she felt a searing heat course through her body. _Hot. So hot. Can't breathe_, she thought to herself. From far away, she could hear Lex screaming, but she couldn't make out the words. Suddenly, she heard a new voice.

"HEY!" it shouted. Then there was what sounded like gunshots. There was a snarl---then silence.

"Lana? Lana?" a voice asked urgently. Lana moaned. She knew that voice. But it had been practically a year since they had seen each other. It couldn't be him.

"Lana? Lana, talk to me," the voice urged.

"Dean?" Lana murmured. Then, everything went black.


	5. Chapter Four: Break Down

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith: Thanks. Read on and see. Hope this lives up to your expectations. Full name's fine.

Falsememorydamnpixies: New reviewer. Yay. Glad you like. Read and enjoy. I'll keep that in mind.

X5vale: Yep. There's no Dean\Lana right **now**, but there will be later. Thanks. Yeah, she's a beaut, ain't she?

Windyfontaine: Yeah. Well, you know **me**. Yep. It was kinda necessary for **this** chapter. Read on and see.

Immortal spy: New review. Cool. Awesome handle. Thanks.

Jayme: Here's more. Thanks.

Midnight893: Here's more.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Not a Lex fan? Good tunes. I can see why you would do that. You know, I don't think I **ever** put that together. Then again, I haven't listened to that song for awhile. Ah, well. Read on and see. Hope this is soon enough.

Mimifoxlove: Good. That means I've done a good job. Well, I always liked her. Oh, well. Matter of opinion, which you're **totally** entitled to. Yes, I did. Personally, I think the writers are running out of fresh plots. They **totally** ripped _Superman 2_. Here's hoping the next one will be better.

DISCLAIMER

Both shows belong to the WB, which will soon be the CW. Clark and Lana have broken up, and Lana and Lex never kissed. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

At the Smallville County Hospital, Dean paced nervously, unaware of anybody else. The Kents, Chloe Sullivan, Lex, and Lois Lane stared in surprise and confusion.

"What's goin' on?" Clark Kent wondered.

"Yeah. I thought Jason was dead," Martha Kent said in shock.

"It's a---it's a long story. Once Lana's out of the woods, I'll explain," Jonathan promised. Meanwhile, Dean was still pacing nervously.

"Why hasn't she woken up yet? It's been hours," he said nervously.

"Dean, I---I don't know what to say. I---I drove as fast as I could," Sam said. The older man stopped momentarily. _Oh, shoot. He doesn't think that I---_the look on the younger Winchester's face confirmed his fear.

"Sammy, I'm not blaming you," Dean assured. "We got here as fast we could. I know that," he continued.

"Your brother's right. Besides, if we had gotten here a few seconds later, it would have been too late," John added. Dean slammed a fist on a table and everybody jumped.

"That doesn't matter! We should've gotten here sooner! We should've driven faster! We shoulda---"

"Dean! Knock it off," John interrupted brusquely.

"Yes, Sir. I'm---I'm sorry, Sir," Dean apologized, instantly ceasing his rant. He blew out a breath. "I just---I just gotta **hit** somethin'. I---I---"

"Dean, calm down. You're no good to her this way," John stated.

"Yes, Sir," Dean answered. He followed his father in a breathing exercise.

"Whoa. He's freaking," Lois commented.

"'You're tellin' me. I've never seen him like this," Sam agreed.

"Okay, um, I'm really confused. I could've sworn that Jason Teague was dead," Chloe stated.

"Yes. I vividly recall my father shooting him," Lex added.

"He **shot** my brother?" Sam queried angrily.

"He went crazy. He was babbling about on and on and---" Lex started to say.

"I think I can explain that," Dean interrupted.

"Well, this better be good," Martha stated somewhat testily.

"I'll do my best, Mrs. Kent," Dean promised a little nervously. He knew he had scared her that night, and he was really sorry about that. He hadn't meant to scare her.

"It---it all started in Paris. I was on a hunt---" Dean began to say.

"A hunt?" Lois interrupted.

"Just let me finish," Dean told her. "My dad and I---were on a hunt---usin' the name Teague. And we were trackin' down a demon that stayed young and beautiful by stealing a girls' life source. Lana was the thing's type and I clipped her on my vespa to save her life. She kicked me off, I messed up my shoulder, she spent the next five hours with me in the E.R., and we just clicked," Dean explained.

"Okay. I'll bite. Who was the demon?" Lois wondered.

"Genieve Teague. Who was pretending to be my mother," Dean responded.

"And you kept it a secret all this time?" Chloe asked.

"I had to. Orders," Dean stated. "Although, I have to admit, for the first time in life---Ohhh! It killed me!" he continued.

"I'm sorry, son. I never meant for you to---" John began to apologize.

"Yeah, I know," Dean interrupted. Just then, a doctor came out into the hall and everyone stood up.

"Doc...how is she?" Dean queried.

"Still sleeping. We don't know when she'll wake up," the doctor replied. Dean blew out a worried breath and messed up his hair with his hands.

"Can we see her?" Clark asked.

"Of course," the doctor answered. He led the group into the room. Lois gasped when she saw the burn marks on her friend's throat.

"Oh, my gosh. What happened to her?" the girl wondered.

"We're not sure. We're still investigating," the doctor answered. "I'll leave you guys alone," he stated. Then, he walked out. Dean blew out a breath.

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," Dean replied gruffly. He had to---he had to stay strong. He couldn't just let himself break down. But on the other hand...it was Lana. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"Dean?" Sam prodded.

"I'm fine, Sammy. I---" Dean's voice trailed off and his Adam's apple wobbled. "I---I---Dad, wha---what was that thing?" he continued shakily. He took a deep breath. "I---I'm sorry, Sir. Do you have any information on this freak?" he continued in a business-like voice. John closed his eyes briefly. _Oh, Dean. I'm sorry. I just wanted you and Sammy to be prepared. To be able to fight. I didn't mean for you to turn off your emotions_, he thought to himself.

"Dean, you don't have to be strong," John told him.

"But you said---" Dean trailed off.

"Dean, the truth is---whenever your mother got sick, I fell apart," John stated.

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," John said. Dean's Adam's apple wobbled again and he threw himself into his father's arms, clutching the older man's color. John just held him and let his son cry.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Yes, I'm aware that Dean's break down is **totally** out of character, but I'm going with the idea that Lana's able to break down his defenses and gets him to show his vulnerable side.


	6. Chapter Five: Dean's New Side

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Mimifoxlove: Thanks. Yep. Glad you think so.

Charmedsupernaturalfan: Thanks.

Jayme: I'm glad. Here's more. Sorry it's not soon enough.

Big-B-84. New reviewer. Yay. Cool handle. Glad you like it. Here's an update, sorry's it's not soon enough.

Midnight893: Glad you approve. Okay. I'll keep that in mind. Thanks.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Good. Yeah, I might do that later. Preference I guess. So would I.

Falsememorydamnpixies: Thanks. Glad you like it. I **completely** understand and agree. Thanks. I will.

Windyfontaine: Glad you like. Yep. You're right. Hmm. **There**'**s** an idea. I'll keep it mind, but no guarantees. That's okay. That's a good thing. It means I'm doing my job.

Mpreston: Thanks. Uh, sorry. No.

DISCLAIMER

Both shows belong to the WB, which will be the CW. Jonathan never died, Clark and Lana haven't broken up, and Lana and Lex haven't kissed. I only own what you don't recognize. Reference to "Route 666" and "Something Wicked". And I don't know French, so there's one typo in this chap.

Dean moaned when blinding light hit his face. _Man, my neck hurts_, he thought.

"Ow," he complained, rubbing his neck. He heard a snicker.

"Dude, one word and you sing soprano for the rest of your life," Dean moaned.

"Well, that wasn't **quite** the reaction I was going for, but---" Instantly, Dean was on his feet.

"Lana, you're awake," he sighed in relief as Sam fought back a smile. It was interesting to see Dean so gentle and caring.

"Yeah, a few minutes ago," Lana responded. She began to sit up and Dean rushed to help her.

"I'm okay. I can do it," Lana assured. Then, "What's with the salt?"

"Dad wanted to take precautions," Sam answered.

"What?" Lana asked in confusion.

"A ring of salt keeps away demons. And seeing how I went totally "Barbie" last night---" Dean began.

"Huh?" Lana interrupted.

"Never mind," Dean told her. They heard footsteps and Dean turned around.

"Well, look who's up," John noticed.

"Yep," Lana said.

"So I finally get to meet the **second** person my son has told about the family business," John stated. Dean stared in surprise.

"Uh...Dad?" he asked just a bit nervously. He had never told Lana about his previous relationship, and he hadn't brought Lana up when he and Cassie had hooked up again during the killer truck incident.

"Dean, did you really think I wouldn't find about Cassie?" the older man questioned. Sam burst out laughing at the look on his brother's face.

"Who's Cassie?" Lana wondered.

"Dad," Dean said in a nervous, warning tone. It was then that John understood.

"Are you guys hungry?" he questioned.

"Well, **I**'**m** starving," Lana said. Before the others could reply, a nurse came in with a tray of food.

"I **thought** I heard voices in here," she commented, walking in. "Here's your breakfast," she continued.

"Oh. Uh...Great," Lana said, as everything was laid out. Without waiting for a response, the nurse finished her task, and then walked out.

"Uh..." Lana said, poking at the food.

"You still have the same tastes?" Dean questioned.

"Yes," Lana answered.

"I'll get you some real food," Dean promised.

"Bless you," Lana stated. He kissed her on the forehead and then left. Sam chuckled.

"What?" Lana asked.

"He'd never do that for **me**," Sam commented.

"Yeah, well, she's prettier than you!" they heard Dean call. John laughed.

"How did he---" Lana's question trailed off.

"Hunter ears. Second only to Dad," Sam answered.

"Ah," Lana said. Then, "So what was the thing that attacked me?"

"I---have no clue. It wasn't even in Dad's journal," Sam answered.

"Journal?" Lana queried.

"My dad's most valuable possession. It has information on every creature we've ever come across," Sam replied. "Well, you know, except a Shtriga," he continued.

"A what?" Lana asked.

"No. Never mind," Sam told her. Then, "So, what's this I hear about you kicking my brother off a vespa?"

"Well, I---thought he was trying to steal my purse," Lana defended herself.

"A girl who can take of herself. I approve," John declared.

"Well, uh---good for me, I guess," Lana said.

"Believe me---coming from my dad---**that**'**s** a compliment," Sam assured her. John stared, unsure if he had heard a bitter undertone. However, before he could question it, Dean came back with food.

"That didn't take long," Sam commented.

"Yeah, well, everyone knows what Lana likes," Dean replied, placing the tray in front of her.

"Mmm. Yum," Lana said.

"Plus...something a little extra," Dean stated, pulling out a desert.

"Oh...my...gosh!" Lana gasped.

"What?" John asked. Lana answered with the name of a French dessert. "How'd you get this in America?"

"I asked the same thing. Apparently, they're having some French thing at Talon," Dean answered.

"You didn't know?" Sam queried.

"Uh, hello? I've been comatose girl for hours," Lana reminded.

"Right. Sorry," Sam responded.

"Oh, you really **are** my son's girlfriend, aren't you?" John chuckled.

"Food!" Lana whined. Dean laughed.

"Okay, okay. We'll do this right," he agreed.

"Merci, Monsuir," Lana smiled. Sam and John watched as Dean began to spoon-feed her. Some of the food dribbled onto her chin and she and the older brother laughed as he wiped the food away.

"O---okay. I---I gotta get outta here," Sam stated.

"Sammy," John said in surprise.

"I---I'm sorry, Dad. D---demons I can handle. Poltergeists, women in white, sure. B---but---I---I---" Unable to finish his sentence, Sam jumped out of the chair and fled the room. For a moment, John stared. Then, he turned to his oldest son.

"Congratulations, Dean. I've never seen Sammy rattled before."


	7. Chapter Six: Release And Research

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Mimifoxlove: Yeah, they did. I just keep putting it in the disclaimer because it's so long between updates. I was goin' with the idea that Lana was weak 'cuz she had been unconscious for several hours and I thought it'd be romantic. We'll see.

TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith: Aw, that's okay. I totally understand. Thanks. You're absolutely right.

Windyfontaine: Yep. Glad you like. Here's the next update. I will. Thanks.

Falsememorydamnpixies: Glad you like. Thanks.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. So do I. Glad you like. I think so too. Oh, I don't know. Journey's pretty cool. Haven't heard Styx, so I can't comment on **that** group. So did I. Here's an update. Sorry it's not soon enough.

X5vale: Hey, just take your time. Good. I wrote it right. Humor was what I was goin' for.

Big-B-84: Thanks. That's the plan, but no guarantees. Yes, it would be.

Immortalwizardpirateelf-fan: Thanks. Most likely. Thanks. Great chap by the way. Update! Please?

DISCLAIMER

Both shows belong to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own the plot. Clark and Lana have broken up and Lana and Lex have never kissed. I made up the creature that attacked Lana.

After Lana was finished with her dinner, Dean and John swiftly got rid of the evidence. Presently, they heard footsteps and Sam poked his head in.

"Is...it safe?" he asked cautiously.

"Ha ha," his older brother said dryly.

"Just one thing," Sam said.

"What?" Dean demanded.

"Cristo," Sam proclaimed. The only response was two identical glares and one look of confusion. Satisfied, Sam walked in.

"Sammy, you're takin' this too far," Dean accused.

"After the past few days, can you blame me?" Sam tossed out.

"He's got us there," Dean agreed.

"Why? What's happened?" Lana wondered.

"Major hunting trip. Most important one," Dean responded. Just then, the nurse came back.

"Well, Miss Lang, I have good news for you," she stated.

"I can get out of here?" Lana asked hopefully.

"Yes. You can," the nurse confirmed with a chuckle, giving the girl a change of clothes.

"Who swung **that** so quickly?" John wondered. Instantly, Dean and Lana knew the answer.

"Lex," the two chorused. The man could pull strings that people didn't even know existed.

"Lex? The bald guy?" John queried.

"Dad!" Dean protested, stifling a laugh.

"I wouldn't let him hear you say that," Lana continued, fighting her own smile.

"But, yeah. That's who Lex is," Dean confirmed.

"Do you guys mind---um---?" Lana trailed off.

"Oh! Right! Uh, guys, um---" it was Dean's turn to trail off.

"Of course," John agreed. He and Sam headed for the door, but Dean lagged behind.

"Do me a favor: stay inside the circle until you're ready to leave," he requested.

"Of course," Lana agreed. Dean nodded and headed for the door. "Hey, Dean?" she queried.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning to face her.

"It's been---real good...seein' you again," she told her.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Dean, get out of the room and let your girlfriend change," John chided.

"Yes, Sir," Dean conceeded. Then, he walked out. About a few minutes later, Lana joined them.

"I take it you're ready?" he asked her.

"Let's blow this pop stand," she replied in French. Dean burst out laughing.

"Wha---what'd she say?" Sam wondered.

"Let's just put it this way: she wants to go," Dean told him.

"O...kay," Sam said. They checked Lana out of the hospital and they were on their way.

"So...who do we call about the freak that tried to kill me?" Lana questioned.

"I can call Joshua," Dean offered.

"And I'll search the 'Net," Sam added.

"All right. I guess that leaves me with the locals," John stated. He went to his truck and his sons and Lana went to the Impala

"Can I do anything to help?" Lana queried, opening the car door.

"I don't want you doing anything until you're completely healed," Dean told her.

"I'm not an invalid, Dean," Lana protested.

"I know you're not," Dean answered.

"Then, why can't I---" Dean cut Lana's question off as he tipped her chin up. "Hey. You trust me?" he asked.

"Yes. Of course. Dean, I helped you fake your own death," Lana reminded him.

"Then, please. Do this for me," Dean whispered.

"Okay," she agreed. He kissed her on the cheek and she got into the back seat. Once they were at Lana's apartment, Sam got on the phone and Dean booted up their laptop and then went on-line.

"Are **sure** there's nothing I can do?" Lana asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Dean answered.

"Don't worry. As soon as we find this freak, you're gettin' first crack," Sam promised.

"Fair enough," Lana accepted.

"Yeah? Joshua. It's Sam Winchester. I need your help with somethin'. Some kind of creature with a black body and---what? The eyes? I---uh---" Sam turned to Lana.

"Red. Glowing red," she reported. Sam repeated the information.

"Dude! Got it!" Dean cried. "It's a Dracona. Basically, a being of fire that burn ya from inside out," he continued.

"That's what Joshua said too," Sam confirmed. "What? Wow. I see. Yikes. Okay. Thanks, Joshua," he said, then hung up.

"What? What'd he say?" Lana asked.

"What Dean said," Sam responded. "He also gave me side effects," he said.

"I don't see nothin' on here," Dean stated, skimming through the article he had found.

"According to Joshua, depending on a Dracona's mood and position of the thing's attack, it can actually turn its victim into of them," Sam said. Dean and Lana froze, and then turned to Sam.

"Did it change Lana?" he asked hoarsely. Sam didn't answer. "Sammy! Did this freak change Lana or not?" Dean demanded. Sam hesitated.


	8. Chapter Seven: Prevention

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Zippie: New reviewer. Yay. Cute handle. Thanks. Hmm. Glad I could peak interest. Now if I can just convert you. Good. I did my job. Here's more. Read on and see.

Mimifoxlove: Calm down. You don't know that for sure. If by "Jonathan", you meant Kent, he only knows about the demon that was Genevieve Teague, and no he was never a hunter. Sorry for the confusion.

TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith: Maybe. Here's the verdict.

Jayme: Thanks. Here's more. Sorry it wasn't soon enough.

Charmedsupernaturalfan: Thanks. I will.

Midnight893: Calm down. I didn't say for sure. Me too.

Immortal Spy: Good to see you again. Thanks.

Big-B-84: Thanks. Yep. Well, since you put it **that** way...here's an update.

Windyfontaine: Nope. Thanks. Here's more.

X5vale: Hi! Thanks. I have a good imagination. Good. So do I. Btw, thanks for the heads up on the Supernatural "Pilot".

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Oops. I forgot about that. I'll cover that later. Uh, probably not, even though I'm enjoyin' the couple myself. Here's another update. Sorry it's not soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Both belong to the WB, which will soon be the CW. Takes place after "Devil's Trap". I only own the plot and the Dracona.

"Sammy, tell me now, or I swear I'll---" Dean threatened.

"No. She wasn't changed," Sam interrupted. Dean and Lana blew out a sigh of relief. "However, the Dracona weakened her. She's **way** more susceptible to being killed," he continued. Dean raked his hair with his fingers.

"Oh, terrific," he muttered angrily.

"I'm sorry. I wish I had better news," Sam apologized.

"Well, she ain't gonna turn **into** the freak. So that's a start," Dean stated.

"Right. Absolutely," Lana agreed. She nodded.

"I'll call Dad," Dean said. He opened his cellphone and went to his contacts. When he got to his dad, he pressed the green button.

"John here," he heard the man say.

"Dad, Sammy called Joshua. Apparently the thing's a Dracona," he reported.

"Dracona? That's a type of fire demon," John mused.

"Yes, Sir," Dean stated.

"Where are you?" John asked. Dean gave his father the address.

"Line the windows and doors with salt. Put up crosses, douse the place with holy water...whatever you can think of. I'll meet you there," John ordered.

"Yes, Sir. Right away, Sir," Dean responded. Then, he hung up. Then, he started for the car.

"What'd he say?" Sam wondered.

"Lines of salt, hang up crosses, pour holy water...basically he wants us to make sure the freak can't get in," Dean answered.

"Well, I've got a bunch of salt in the kitchen," Lana said.

"Go get it," Dean ordered.

"I'll get the holy water and crosses," Sam stated. Then, he went outside. Lana and Dean went into the kitchen where Lana immediately went to get the salt. Dean, meanwhile, took out cups and filled them with water. He then fished through his pockets.

"Now, where did I---ah. Here we go," the man muttered. He took out a cross, put the cross in the water, and began speaking in Latin. Hearing the words, his ex-girlfriend turned around.

"What are you doing?" Lana wondered, as he repeated his actions with another cup.

"You can never have too much holy water," was Dean's response.

"I...guess not," Lana said. "Um, where do you want the salt?" she questioned.

"A ring around the front and any other door and a line across the windows," Dean answered. "I...uh...hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna have to spill this over stuff over the apartment."

"Okay. Whatever it takes," Lana agreed.

"Oh, and if you start feeling tired, lie down," Dean ordered.

"Yes, Daddy," Lana teased. She then did as she was told, with Dean glancing to check her work. Then, she left the kitchen to continue the process. After Dean was done purifying the water, he spilled one in the kitchen. Then, he grabbed two other cups and spilled them in different rooms. Lana's apartment was a bit small, so Dean had plenty of cups left over. He walked towards the living room and was met by Lana.

"Okay. I got everything," she reported.

"Me too," Dean told her. Then, he frowned.

"What?" Lana asked.

"It doesn't take Sammy this long to get crosses and holy water. He knows every inch of the Impala's trunk," Dean stated.

"Then let's go check on him," Lana declared. The two walked out of the apartment.

"Sam?" Dean called, his gaze perusing the parking lot. Then he saw it. His brother was on the ground, motionless.

"Sammy!" With this exclamation, the man ran to his brother, his companion right behind him.

"Sammy?" Dean asked, kneeling down and shaking the younger man. Nothing happened.

"Sammy!" he cried. "Sammy!" His frantic shakes and slaps did nothing to rouse his brother. Dean pulled his cellphone out of his pants and, went to his contacts, and pressed a number. He waited until the line picked up.

"Dad, Sammy's hurt. He's not moving. I don't know what happened. We're outside Lana's apartment. Just get here ASAP," he barked. He hung up without giving his father a chance to respond. Then, he resumed in trying to rouse his brother.

"Sammy! Sammy!"

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'll explain how and why Lana and Dean didn't hear anything later.


	9. Chapter Eight: Willing Bait

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Zippie: Keep readin' and see. Glad you like it. Glad you were converted. Thanks. Here's the update.

Sage: I'm sorry you feel that way.

Big-B-84: Glad you like it. Keep readin' and see.

Jayme: Here you go.

X5vale: Thanks. Keep readin' and see. Glad you like. Thanks.

Midnight893: I will.

Windyfontaine: That's okay. Here's the next chap. Glad you like it. Yeah, she probably should've, but Lana never stays put.

I will.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Keep readin' and see. Good tunes. Here's an update. Sorry it's not soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

I'm done with school! I'm graduating! Yay! Both shows belong to the WB, which will soon be the CW. Takes place in the current season of Smallville and and after "Devil's Trap" of Supernatural. I only own characters you don't recognize. Sorry it took me so long to get this chap out. Writer's block and finals. Reference to "Something Wicked".

Inside Sam's head, the images swam. _A short, stocky man approached the hunters. His eyes glowed yellow. A jerk of his head threw John and Dean against a wall. _

_"Sammy!" John shouted. Sam's Adam's apple wobbled._

_"Don't you see, Sammy? They can't help you. You belong to **me**," the demon sneered. With that, he began assaulting them from the inside. John and Dean screamed._

_"NO!" Sam shouted._

"Whoa! Easy, Sammy," a voice soothed. Sam panted.

"Dad?" he asked in confusion. How had he gotten there so fast?

"It's okay, Sammy. I'm here," John assured

"Dad---you and Dean---you gotta get outta here. It'll kill you. It'll kill you to get to me," Sam panted.

"Sammy, what are you talkin' about?" Dean wondered.

"The demon---it's here," Sam told them.

"What? You sure?" Dean questioned sharply. Sam nodded.

"If it's here, we'll face it together," John stated.

"No. Dad, it just wants me. If I go alone, it'll take me---" Sam started to say.

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" John interrupted with a bellow.

"But Dad---" Sam began to protest.

"Sammy, I did not train you to give up. I did not train you to cower and hide. I trained you to be a fighter---a hunter," John interrupted again.

"You said it yourself, Dad. We gotta stop losin' people we love. And it wants me. So we---" Sam's voice trailed off.

"I told you Sammy, I'm not gonna watch you or Dean die. I refuse to," John declared.

"Dad's right. This freak ain't gettin' its hooks into ya. I'll die first," Dean agreed.

"Okay," Sam sighed with a nod. Then, "But first we take care of the Dracona. Then we kill the freak." His father and brother nodded in agreement. Sammy was right. They had to take care of the threat to Lana before facing The Demon.

"So how do we draw out the Dracona?" Lana wondered. Dean blew out a breath.

"That...I'm not sure of," he admitted.

"Why is it even here? What does it want?" his younger brother asked. "I mean---these freaks **always** have a reason for what they're doing," he continued.

"Yeah. Except the Shtriga. That thing just liked chowin' down on kids," Dean said harshly.

"O..kay. Moving on," Lana said, somewhat surprised at the harshness in his tone.

"Come on. We gotta get back to your apartment where it's safe," Sam stated.

"Yeah. Good idea," John agreed. With that, they all walked back to the apartment.

"Okay, so the thing's a fire demon and it can change a victim into one of them if it so chooses. Now we just gotta kill it before anything else can happen," Dean determined. He turned on the computer, went on the Internet, and went back to his search.

"Okay, Dracona, Dracona," he muttered.

"That sounds like the beginning of a bad limerick," Lana told him.

"You're right. It does," Dean agreed with a laugh. Then, "Here we go."

"What've you got?" John questioned.

"Rock salt will make this freak bite the dust," Dean reported.

"Perfect," Sam approved.

"Now we just have to find it...or draw it out...or something," Lana stated.

"Yeah," Sam mused.

"And how do we do that?" Dean wondered.

"Well, it's already come after me once---" Lana began.

"No! I'm not gonna dangle you in front of the Dracona like a happy meal!" Dean interrupted.

"It's okay. I wanna do it," Lana assured.

"No! Absolutely not! It's out of the question!" Dean protested.

"If she wants to do it---" Sam started to say.

"No! Forget it!" Dean objected.

"Dean, you know me. You know how stubborn I can be," Lana reminded him.

"Yeah. I do," Dean responded.

"So it's settled. We use me to draw it out," Lana declared.

"Just for the record: I don't like it," Dean stated. Later that night, the group waited in silence. In order to let the Dracona in, they had swept away some of the salt circle. They heard a hissing sound.

"It's here," Lana whispered.

"Just stay cool, Lana. We're not gonna let anything happen to you," Dean assured from his position. The hissing came closer and the Dracona barged in!

"Lana, drop!" Dean shouted. Lana dove to the ground and covered her ears as shots rang out. Then---silence. Panting shakily, Lana looked up.

"It's all right, Lana. It's dead," Dean assured. Helped her up.

"Is it over?" Lana questioned.

"This part is," Sam answered. Then, before anyone could say anything, everyone was thrown against the walls!

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'm aware that Sam's out of character in this chapter. I was just tryin' to convey that he had been shaken by The Demon's declaration earlier in "Devil's Trap".


	10. Chapter Nine: Finally Over

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Zippie: Yep, it's back. Yep. Thanks. Glad you think so. So do I. Glad you like. That means I'm doing my job.

Mpreston: Thanks. Good. Hope this update's soon enough.Raven524: New reviewer...I think. Good to see ya. Thanks. I'm glad you like it. Yep. Thanks. I will.

Jayme: Thanks. Glad you think so. Here ya go.

Immortalwizardpirateelf-fan: Thanks. Give me a couple of days. I'm gonna be busy with other stuff.

DISCLAIMER

Both shows belong to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own the plot and the characters you don't recognize. Couldn't resist using a line from the Pilot.

Lana grunted as she tried to move away from the wall. A short, stocky man with glowing yellow eyes approachedthem.

"Dean, what's goin' on?" she wondered in fright.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. Why'd you run away from me?" the man chided. Sam panted shakily.

"What do you want with me?" he asked.

"I told you, Sammy. I got plans for you. You and---" the demon started to say.

"All the children like me. Yeah, yeah. I heard this before," Sam interrupted. "Gotta say, you don't do your homework. If you had, you'd know that I'd **never** join you," he continued. Then, something in his chest tore, and he screamed.

"Sammy!" John shouted. Sam's Adam's apple wobbled. He was gonna die. And there was nothing he could do.

"Don't you see, Sammy? They can't help you. You belong to **me**," the demon sneered. With that, he began assaulting them from the inside. John and Dean screamed.

"NO!" Sam shouted.

"Dean!" Lana exclaimed. Dean grunted when he felt his freshly healed wounds being reopened. _No. Not again_, he thought painfully.

"Wait, wait, wait! Stop! Stop!" Sam cried. The demon turned to him.

"Yes?" he queried. Instantly, his father and brother knew what he was going to do. He was going to give in to the freak.

"Sam...don't," Dean warned.

"I'll---I'll go with you," Sam stated.

"Sammy, no," John protested. _Is he crazy? He's just giving up_, he thought angrily. That's not how he had trained his son.

"I'll go with you. Just don't hurt them," Sam implored.

"Hmm. Good boy, Sammy," the demon smirked. Instantly, everyone was released. Sam stepped towards the demon but Dean grabbed his arm.

"Sammy, don't," he warned.

"He killed Mom and Jess because of me. I'm **not** gonna kill you guys too," came the response. He shook his brother off and continued towards the man. Without warning, Dean pushed Sam out of the way and pointed the colt, which he had hidden in his back jeans pocket. Before the demon could react, the older brother fired a shot right into the man's heart. Lana's mouth dropped in shock as a spark of electricity exuded from the man who fell down dead.

"Wha--wha---" she gasped.

"**Nothing** takes my brother from me," he said coldly. Then, "Lana, you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," she answered. "Dean, you just---I mean---he was---"

"Possessed by a demon. I just put him out of his misery," came the interruption.

"Sammy, you wanna explain what that was all about?" John demanded.

"I couldn't let him kill you. Not when Jess and Mom were taken because of me," Sam stated. Dean growled in frustration.

"Sammy, how many times do we have to tell you? What happened to them was not your fault," he snapped.

"You heard that freak. He had plans for me," the younger boy argued.

"As interesting as this argument is, I think we better hightail it," Lana reminded them.

"Yeah, she's right," Dean agreed. With that, the group walked to the truck and Impala. Then, they drove back into town. Meanwhile, at the Kent Farm, Martha had cornered Jonathan.

"Jonathan, are you going to explain to me who that man---Dean---is?" she queried. Her husband blew out a breath.

"It was a few nights after the prom when Jas---uh, **Dean**---called me and asked me to meet him. When I got to the arranged meeting spot, I saw that Lana was there too. Together, we asked him what was going on and he said that he needed us to help him fake his own death and that he needed to get rid of some demon that was going around masquerading as his mother," he told her.

"Whoa. Wow," she said.

"Yeah," he nodded. Back at the place that they had parked their cars, the Winchesters were saying good-bye to Lana.

"It was nice to meet you, Lana," Sam stated.

"Yeah. You too," Lana agreed.

"Stay safe," John advised.

"As safe as I can in Smallville," Lana promised. John gave her a confused look.

"Long story, Dad," Dean told him. John went to his truck and Sam went to the Impala.

"Do you have to go?" Lana asked.

"Yeah. Somethin' tells me it'd be for the best," Dean answered.

"Dean, I've missed you so much," Lana confessed.

"And I've missed you...more than you'll ever know. But there's always gonna be somethin' to hunt and I can't just ignore that," Dean responded.

"And I wouldn't want you to," Lana told him. "Just know that you'll always have a place to come back to," she continued, reaching up to touch his cheek.

"Definitely," he responded. He bent his head down and they kissed. Sam shifted in the passenger's seat. Dad had already left and now he was just waiting for Dean to finish up with his own good-bye. He watched as the kiss intensified. Then, he leaned over and pressed the car's horn. His brother pulled away.

"Keep your pants on!" he shouted. Then, to Lana, "I'll see ya."

"Hope so," she replied. He walked away. Once he was in the car, he put the keys in the ignition.

"Come on, Sammy. Let's get you back to Stanford," he stated.

"Sammy is a chubby twelve-year old. It's---" Sam's complaint was drowned out by classic road.

"Sorry. Can't hear ya. The music's too loud," Dean said. Chuckling and ignoring Sam's glare, Dean drove out of Smallville.

THE END


End file.
